A Stolen Past
by ronandmion4ever
Summary: Ryan and Helena White have a perfect life, until a strange man with a lightening shaped scar turns it completely upside down. Full summary inside


Disclaimer: Not mine! The magnifecent chracters, loevly places, and marvelous things all belong to the wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Summary: Ryan and Helena White have a perfect life, until a strange man with a lightening shaped scar turns it completely upside down. Introudouced to a weird new world with interesting charcters they dont know if the can trust or not, they are forced to make a decision about who they are and what they are willing to give up... R/Hr and H/G

A/N: Wow, you don't know how long i've been working on this.Seems like just yesterday my story was but a mere spark of imagination, begging to be typed. No my little baby's grown up and is off into the world to bear read by countless others. Where has the time go?lol.

Actually, when i started this story (Tuesday night, might I add) i had planned to finish it all before i put it on fanfic. I was worried that it would become like my others fics, and take forever to update, but this one won't. I promise.So I've decided to post it now, with only three chapters done.

Without further adue, my story!

Ginny quickly blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. It's been what, seven years now? Yeah seven years, there was no way you should be crying at some random time for something that had happened seven years ago. Besides, you have to be strong for Harry. She walked into Harry's office.

"Another false alarm?" she asked as she noticed the wet sopping mess of papers and a tipped over the coffee mug on Harry's desk.

"Maybe…" Harry muttered darkly, balling a piece of paper and throwing it into the wastebin. Ginny sighed and cleared off the desk with a simple Scourgify. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said brightly, turning away to hide the faint rose hue that crept onto her cheeks. Stop that! Your not a giggly teenager, your twenty-five. And besides, you know for a fact that Harry doesn't like you. "So what do you have planned for today?" she asked.

"I have to finish a report about a break in at the Ministry." He replied. "After that I think I'll just go home."

"You mope around way to much. Why don't you come to the Burrow with me? Mum hasn't seen you in ages and Charlie's bringing the kids."

"I guess I could. I don't think I could refuse an offer on your mother's cooking." He joked, a small smile playing on his lips. Ginny rarely saw that smile, or any smile. Things had been hard on Harry – and her- every since… every since seven years ago.

"Oh great. Let me just owl mum. She'll be so ple-" Ginny started but interrupted as Kingsley Shacklebot rushed in the room.

"Potter, we've got a lead on the missing woman. There have multiple sightings. Think you can go and investigate it?"

"Sure. Where was she sighted?" He asked.

"A small city near Cambridge. When can you be there?" he asked.

Harry checked his watch. "About thirty minutes. Just let me pop into my flat and grab a few clothes."

"Good. Just owl us if you find anything." Kingsley said walking out of the office.

"So, I guess your not going to come to dinner with us." Ginny said sadly.

"Sorry Gin." Harry said bustling around the office, throwing papers into his briefcase. "Listen I've got to go." He Aparated to his flat.

Ginny melancholy walked around the small office, fingering small items like the pictures on his desk and the woodwork on his bookcase. She sat down in the rolling chair and stared straight ahead, imagining what a day would be like if she were in Harry's shoes. She smiled at the picture of the two of them taken at last Christmas. She wished her life could always be like that, the two of them together and laughing and Harry actually being happy for a change, but life wasn't perfect like that, a lesson she had learned the hard way. She sighed walked out of the office, turning off the light as she went.

PPPPPPAAAAAAGGGGGGEEEEEE BBBBBBRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKK

Helena White walked down the street at a brisk pace, her long hair bouncing with each step she took. One hand was held tightly to the side, while the other lightly rubbed her soon – to – be large stomach she was greatly anticipating the birth of the baby, even though she had seven and a half months left to go. She already picked out the name, Lily for a girl and James for a boy. She only hoped Ryan and the kids would like it too.

As her thoughts turned to Ryan, she began to worry a bit. He had been gone for – she checked her watch – twenty minutes and he said he was just going to get a snack. Helena suddenly stopped and began to laugh. She laughed harder as she thought realized she'd be lucky if he came back in twenty minutes. When it came to Ryan and food, he had more than a good relationship with it. Not saying that he fat, of course not.

"Hermione?" a voice asked. Sure, she had heard Helena pronounced some odd ways, but never Hermione. This guy must not be talking about her.

"Hermione?" the voice asked again and this time Helena raised her head slowly. She saw a tall, skinny, bespectacled man who looked about her age and had messy black hair. On further observation, she noticed he had a thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The man's face lit up. "Hermione!" he cried happily. Then he began to run toward her with his arms open wide.

Frozen with fear, Helena stood there as the man bounded towards her. Suddenly there was a flash of red and the sound a fist connecting with a jaw and the man was on the ground. "Stay away from her!" Ryan shouted.

"Bu-but don't you remember me? Its h-" the man sputtered.

Ryan looked at the man with great disgust. "I don't know who you are. I do know however, that I never want you coming near her again."

Then she felt Ryan's warm arms wrapping around her, and she buried her head in his chest. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you or touch you did he?" Ryan asked, stroking her hair. She opened her mouth to say she was fine, but no words were coming out. He pulled away and stared at her in the eyes. "You're sure he didn't touch you?"

Again she opened her mouth, and again no words came out. Instead a sob escaped from her lips. Ryan pulled her into an embrace again. "I'm so sorry Lena. I should have stayed with you. It's just that I saw the book you were looking at and I went back to buy it for you." he held out a bag.

Helena looked up at with him with teary smile, "oh, it's ok sweetheart. If anyone should be sorry it's me. I probably got your shirt soaking wet." She said with a sniffle.

Ryan chuckled as he looked down at his tear stained shirt. "I don't mind, in fat I kind of like this wet look." Helena laughed. "And he didn't –"

"No." she affirmed.

"Good. Let's go home." He said with one last look at the man who was now getting off the ground. He put an arm around her waist and gently leaded her away. She couldn't help but look back at the man. He was rubbing his jaw and he had a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Harry." A voice said in her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. Harry was the name of her child, not some man who had charged at her. But the name was still floating in her mind that night on her way home, while she tucked her children, and even while she climbed into bed with Ryan and snuggled into his chest like very night. She could sense something was wrong, but she ignored it and drifted out into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
